RID Growing up Drift
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is a look into Drift's childhood. Transformers Robots in Disguise.


chapter 1

Gasket was wandering around the streets. He heard something he ran to the source of the sound. He saw femme lying the ground she was dying he knelt down beside her. She saw him and moved a small bundle towards him. The bundle was softly crying. Gasket saw it was a sparkling. "Please raise him." she said.

"I'll try." Gasket said.

The femme smiled and died.

Gasket picked up the sparkling. The sparkling kept on fussing. Gasket carried him back to the alley where he and his friends lived. "Gasket take the little fella to the orphanage. It's their job to care for them." his friend said.

"I know but I made a promise and promise must be kept." Gasket said.

They managed to swipe some sparkling supplies. Gasket was still thinking of a name for the sparkling.

The child began to grow. Everyone was calling him little one. Gasket promised the little toddler they would give him a name soon. Gasket was about to go on energon run. "Daddy I come too." the toddler said.

"No little to dangerous." Gasket said.

"Please?" the toddler said.

"Okay you have to learn sooner or later if danger comes stay hidden okay." Gasket said.

"Okay daddy." the toddler said.

Gasket saw some enforcers attack some homeless bots Gasket went to talk to him Gasket got shot and killed in front of the toddler's optics. The toddler ran over and shook Gasket. "Daddy no wake." the toddler said.

"Look that crook kidnapped a kid we better save the poor thing." The cop said.

The toddler saw Gasket's murders get closer. The toddler grabbed a sharp object and threw it. It dug into on of the cops legs. "OUCH!" the cop said. The other went to assist the other.

The toddler ran away he was frightened by the cops.

Now all alone the child found a box and got comfortable. He was scared. Everyday was a struggle for survival. The toddler heard some one get closer and closer. A big bot a appeared. He was scarred. He knelt down in front of the child. "Keep away from me!" the toddler snapped.

"Relax I won't hurt you." The big bot said. "I'm Megatron what is your name?" he asked.

"I don't have on my father was still thinking of one then these bad bots shot at him and he wouldn't wake up. I have been on the streets my whole life they called my daddy a criminal but he said we're homeless." the toddler said.

"I hate to tell you this little one but those bad bots killed your father." Megatron said.

The toddler started to sob. "Come with me little one." Megatron said. The child cautiously did so.

Megatron introduced the child to the other Decepticons. "Okay little one we need a name for you." Megatron said. "How about we call you Deadlock." he said.

Now named Deadlock they began to train him through the years now six years old Deadlock had become a capable fighter.

Deadlock knew he was to young for the battle field a bot named Turmoil brought to it. He hated children and was going to have him finished right there.

Little Deadlock was badly wounded in battle. A cloaked mech saved the child and took him to the circle of light.

The child was repaired. He woke up and found three strangers looking at him. "You keep away from me!" Deadlock said.

"We won't hurt you little one. I'm Wing." the mech said.

"I'm Redline." The medic said.

"I am Dia atlas." The largest mech said.

"I'm Deadlock, but I prefer it if you called me little one that is what my daddy called me we lived on the streets then these bad bots they killed my daddy calling him a criminal he didn't want trouble." Deadlock said starting to sob.

"Take it easy little one I bet the Decepticons took you in and took advantage of you while you were small and trained you to be a warrior. You are too young for that." Dia atlas said.

"I know, but mean Turmoil sent me out on the battle field." Deadlock said.

"How cruel can one con be?" Redline asked.

"How about we find a new name for you." Wing said.

"Okay," Deadlock said. He was looking out the window. He saw how the paper and dirt drifted in the wind. "Look at how that is drifting wind." he said.

"Hmm, how about we call you Drift?" Wing asked.

"I like that name." the newly renamed sparkling said.

"I'm glad." Wing said.

"You are going to stay here Drift we will teach you patience, honor, and focus." Dia atlas said.

"Thank you." Drift said.

Drift would soon have more adventures around the bend.

To be continued.


End file.
